Talk:Random Events
Car Thief can also be doneby Franklin For a wiki this is incredibly inaccurate...oh right its a wiki :Staff members can't be active all the time and check every page. Some of us didn't even got GTA V yet (PC gamers). Personally, I have no idea what Random Events are.Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 20:02, October 8, 2013 (UTC) It'd be nice to have information on which events are repeatable, not repeatable, or repeatable only under certain conditions. I would do some editing here but every attempt I've ever made at an edit was undone for whatever undisclosed reason. I just see it as a waste of time. Anyway, #5 and #6 says it needs confirmation on whether or not you can keep the bike - actually, you have to give the bike back to its owner to complete the event. However, you can still shoot the person to take the bike as they ride off. Hopefully someone who has better luck in editing can make this change. PS: Each Wiki pages are initially started typically by one person. Can't expect that person to be an English professor every single time. It's better than not having it at all. If you see a problem with something on a Wiki page, then step in, step up, and make some changes. That's how this works. Just don't let MY experience dissuade you from doing so! YTEpisodes (talk) 22:09, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Security Vans Can somebody add the other five locations. It's not useful only having what they are, without the locations. I have added the 5 I already know. Leon Davis (talk) 09:28, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Random Events Stopped? Is it me, or have the Random Events stopped occurring altogether? Like no more Bank Truck robberies, no more policeman chasing criminal in Blaine County, among others. Am I the only one noticing this? --Falloutghoul (talk) 21:53, November 5, 2013 (UTC) * Many random events are one time only (for example, you can't do Getaway or Crash Rescue more than once because they introduce story characters, though of course some failed events are repeated), so perhaps you've exhausted the one-off events? 23skidoo (talk) 13:10, June 3, 2014 (UTC) * I actually did it twice, 23skidoo first time the injured died and the second she survived. Random Events can respawn if you failed them before. It happends a lot for Wolfie32 (Me) Trivia item removed I deleted the following statement: "It is best to do Crash Rescue as Michael or Trevor, after Caida Libre or before Monkey Business, while they are exiled." The Crash Rescue unlocks after the first heist and was available to me playing Trevor within the first few minutes of me taking control of the character. The trivia item doesn't explain why waiting until relatively late in the game is advantageous when it's easy enough for Trevor to get the mission over with and make the rescued character available for future heists. If there is a specific advantage to waiting, please put it back, but it should be explained why. 23skidoo (talk) 13:08, June 3, 2014 (UTC) help Unknown if this should be in triva but when i was franklin and the random event where the sheriff deputy is chasing a fugitive on top of the mountian after i helped him and after he thanked me i walked away for a few feet and i exactly heard the deputy say "This is officer Louis requesting backup" and then a parkranger showed up and they left (so im kinda figuring that deputy's name is Louis) so im not sure if it should be in triva or not.TevanoRCMP (talk) 17:05, May 4, 2015 (UTC) : Ranger Lewis. :) smurfy (coms) 21:35, May 4, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah thats him thanks smurfyTevanoRCMP (talk) 11:42, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Altruist Camp briefcases Just played through the section again... there's only 4 briefcases there. genghisdani (talk) 17:30, May 4, 2015 (UTC) : Indeed - I'm guessing there might be a difference, either between console and PC, or maybe the kind of offerings you bring them, which caused this 4 vs. 5 briefcase descrepency...or maybe someone confused an armor vest with a briefcase? ...I just played through it multiple times, and there were only ever 4 briefcases (25k each, total = 100k) that spawned in the same locations (PC; 2 drunks, 1 drunk, 1 Lost MC chick). Dsurian 17:12, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :Recently tested this again on PC, using the 'drunk couple' as the fourth offering. No extra briefcase for essentially 5 offerings ...if anything, I missed out on $1000 and one of the singular encounter's benefits. My best guess at this point is 5 cases were once a part of the game but the devs have long since patched one of them out. Dsurian (talk) 07:41, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Do these spawn again... ...if you don't take any action the first time you see something? For example, what if you're driving in the countryside and see an event, but ignore it, or fail to get to it fast enough? GMRE (talk) 17:09, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :Yes. 17:11, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Seaplane random event for returning players only? I added a note to the seaplane random event and told this will only happen if you are a returning player but someone deleted it. Is there any reason why? Can someone confirm this so I know why it should/shouldn't be there? Florensie (talk) 13:31, June 20, 2015 (UTC) : As stated in the edit summary when I reverted it, see the section heading. All random events under that heading are exclusive to returning players. Each one does not need that info added, that's why they are sectioned off under that heading. smurfy (coms) 23:18, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::: Oh, ok sorry I didn't notice. Also how do I see edite summaries? Florensie (talk) 12:10, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::In the page history. 12:23, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Unlocks As I'm currently replaying GTA V, Random Events are unlocked for me since finishing 'Repossession'. MIght be a glitch though, as I was also able to invest in stocks straight after 'Franklin and Lamar' (shouldn't work till after 'friend request' according to the wiki). Though, since I wasn't able to do any Random Events at that point, this seems rather improbable to me and I guess it either becomes regularly unlocked after 'Repossession' (in which case the wiki entry should be changed) or I glitched it by starting and then abandoning the mission 'Chop'. Thoughts, anyone? Dalailowmo (talk) 21:55, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I'll try to check this out tomorrow. From my memory, the mission "Pulling Favors" starts after Chop, but I'll definitely look into it. Mortsnarg (talk) 07:34, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Factual correction Deal Gone Wrong The note below Deal Gone Wrong, that if the player leaves on foot they are not chased, is false, at least in the PC Version. When leaving the area on foot, the players is ambushed by two asian men on dirt bikes. brokentool (talk) 09:18, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Countryside thieves needs a correction It says there's only two options to complete that event but there's apparently three. With Trevor (I'm not sure if the character matters or not), I pulled up, took out my gun and shot the thieves. One of the cops said something along the lines of, "Not exactly by the book, but thanks, now get outta here before our backup arrives. I'll leave this outta the report.". I was able to pick up one briefcase WITHOUT ANY wanted level. I just got the game and did this on my first play through. It doesn't work on the random event of a cop chasing someone through the desert also though. I tried with disastrous results. Drug Shootout (aka Weed Farm) Problem 1: It seems like we've long-since proven that this event no longer re-spawns weekly, and since one seemingly needs to update the game to play it, we should probably remove the statement saying it's a weekly spawn from all articles that reference this event, no? Problem 2: I've recently spent way too much time grinding this event, and I feel confident in saying (at least on PC, soon after Trevor is unlocked) that the original amount of $10k-$100k is incredibly inaccurate. After probably a few hundred runs, I've not only never surpassed $70k (much less $80k or $90k), but I've also hit very low amounts, several below $1k (one thousand) ...and while I'd bet money the absolute minimum being close to $1 (one dollar), it's kinda hard to prove. Suffice to say, I've updated this article, but likely won't catch every other mention of this even referenced on other articles. Feel free to test my results yourselves. Dsurian (talk) 07:41, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Hitch Lift correction There was a major error in the Timm Hitch Lift item, claiming that the game gives 10 minutes to the player to get to the airport. In fact the game gives only two minutes, which appears to correspond to two in-game hours because Timm remarks at the 1:00 point that he only has an hour to get to the gate. It's possible an earlier version allowed 10 minutes, but if so I can see why it was changed given that you can drive the entire length of the San Andreas map in 5 minutes or less, never mind just going from Chumash to the airport. 23skidoo (talk) 06:31, February 24, 2019 (UTC)